Atrapados
by nadeska
Summary: Se me ocurrió hacer un pequeño fic de un cap, si leyeron "Una pequeña llegada" les gustarán esta historia....Y que dicen si hago un fic cuando los niños estan en Howgarts? Esperaré sus comentarios.......:


Caught in The Act

**Disfrutenlo..**

**Atrapados en el acto.**

Se paseó delante de los cuatro, con sus manos detrás de él, y su cabeza hacia abajo. Hermione estaba sentada en su silla favorita, a lado de la chimenea, con una mirada de enfado sobre su rostro y con sus brazos cruzados. Cuando estuvo delante del sofá nuevamente, se volteó y miró a los cuatros, cruzándose de brazos.

"Bueno, ninguno va a confesar?" preguntó Severus, mirando a todo el grupo. Ya desde hace cuatro años, todo aquel grupo era conocido entre los profesores de Hogwart como CROK. Miró a cada uno de ellos. Todos eran buenos, tenía que admitirlo. Sus hijos Raven y Kat, quienes tienen ocho y siete, habían heredado su talento, podían mantener su rostro sin mostrar expresión alguna. Y Osiris y Crookshanks, siendo animales, le es fácil ocultar sus expresiones. Mientras Severus los miraba, notó que Raven se estaba preparando para hablar, así que lo miró.

"Bueno, realmente no se de que estas hablando, papi" dijo inocentemente, mientras miraba a Severus con sus grandes ojos negros, también heredados de su padre.

"Tampoco yo, papito," dijo Kat. Severus miró a su hija. Sus rulos caían a los lados de su rostro. Severus pudo mirar en sus ojos marrones profundos y con un gran brillo. Luego hablaron Crisis y Crookshanks.

"_No tenemos ni idea tampoco_." Dijo Osiris.

"_Si, no se de que hablan_" agregó Crookshanks. Severus arqueó una ceja y volteó donde estaba Hermione. Ella se paró y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el grupo mientras Severus se fue a sentar a la silla recién desocupada.

"Entonces, ninguno de ustedes sabe nada a cerca de los baños que estallan cada veinte minutos por todo el castillo?" preguntó Hermione. Los cuatro que estaban en el sofá sacudieron sus cabezas. "Y supongo que tampoco saben cómo de la barba de Hagrid salen dragones enanos cada vez que estornuda desde hace dos meses?" Otra vez el grupo sacudió sus cabezas. "Y por su puesto no tienen idea de cómo, el ultimo mes, todo una cantidad de pociones laxantes aparecieron en la cena por toda una semana?" Hermione suspiró y volteó a ver a su esposo, quien asentía continuamente.

"Muy bien, como veo que ninguno acepta responsabilidad alguna, entonces temo que tendré que actuar según las evidencias." Hermione se cruzó de brazos, y mirando al grupo. Se dio cuenta que sus hijos mostraron preocupación en sus ojos a la palabra evidencia.

"_Um, evidencia? Que evidencia?"_ preguntó Osiris, Hermione caminó hacia Severus quien sostenía algo, luego volteó y caminó hacia Crookshanks, parándose frente de él, sonriendo. Crookshanks la miró y empezó a mover la cola de manera descontrolada.

"_Ah? Yo? Que te hace pensar que tengo que ver algo con todo esto?_" preguntó.

"fácil," dijo levantando una pequeña bolsa de plástico con algo desagradable adentro. "Dejastes bolas de cabello en el baño de Myrtle la llorona." Crookshanks abrió sus ojos todo lo que pudo, y su hocico se abría y cerraba continuamente, antes de que se quedara totalmente cerrada. Hermione se dirigió a Osiris.

"Pero, como tu no posees magia alguna, debo suponer que tuvistes un cómplice," dijo al detenerse frente a Osiris.

"_Yo? Oh vamos, yo no dejo bolas de cabello,"_ Dijo Osiris. Hermione caminó nuevamente hacia Severus quien tenía otra bolsa. Se acercó nuevamente donde Osiris con la nueva bolsa.

"No, Osiris, tu no dejas bolas de cabello. Sin embargo, lo que dejas son tus plumas, las cuales encontramos junto a las bolas de cabello." Osiris sacudió su cabeza y sentado en el sofá. Hermione siguió caminando delante de ellos y se detuvo frente a Kat. Su hija la miró con su rostro angelical e inocentes ojos.

"Mami, no pienses que tengo algo que ver con todas esas travesuras?" preguntó, su voz tan dulce como los chocolates que Severus había traído a la casa hacia dos días, saliendo del Ministerio de Magia. Hermione sonrió y se arrodilló delante de ella, logrando estar al nivel de los ojos de su hija.

"Realmente si pienso que has tenido que ver con todas estas travesuras." Nuevamente Hermione se dirigió donde Severus y volviendo con una nueva bola en sus manos. Levantó la bolsa en frente de Kat, logrando que la niña diera un grito ahogado y bajase su mirada hacia su desnuca muñeca. "Dejastes caer tu brazalete, en la escena misma de las travesuras." Hermione volvió a caminar donde Severus, quien le entregó una pequeña caja y se dirigió donde Raven, quien tranquilamente observaba toda la escena.

"Mami, no toso bolas de pelo, no tengo plumas, no usa ninguna joyería. Yo sé que te es imposible pensar que tengo algo que ver con todo esto?" dijo Raven Inocentemente.

"Hijo, no sólo pienso que tu tienes que ver con todo esto." Entrecerró sus ojos. "Eres tu, quien creo, planeó todo esto." Hermione abrió la caja, y comenzó a sacar los objetos que había dentro. Primero sacó un pequeño libro, "Catalogo de Dragones enanos por Walter Abery." Colocó el libro en la mesa y sacó otro "Como limpiar tu cuerpo con ciertas pociones por Rafael Graces." Colocó el libro encima del anterior y luego sacó el último objeto. "Y esto es la ultima pieza del rompecabezas." Era un DVD de Animales en el hogar. "Tu padre estaba buscando esto, e imagina nuestra sorpresa cuando lo encontramos debajo de tu colchón junto con notas, diagramas y localizaciones de cada baño del castillo."

Contempló a los cuatro del sofá, y estaba feliz de notar como estaban, incluso Osiris y Crookshanks tenían la decencia de tener la mirada de culpables. Se dirigió donde Severus "Estaré en el estudio." Y salió de la habitación. Severus entrecerró sus ojos y miró a los culpables. Se paró de su lugar y se puso frente a ellos.

"Osiris, Crookshanks, estoy realmente desilusionado de ustedes. Ambos deben saberlo." Miró a Osiris. "Eres un Slytherin, por Dios santo, como diablos te has dejado atrapar o es que eres tan descuidado? Y tu?" miró a Crookshanks, "Los gatos se suponen que son cuidadosos, y dejas bolas de pelos por todos lados!" luego caminó hacia los niños, "y ustedes dos. Han aprendo algo? Si quien evitar ser sorteados en Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff o" haciendo una mueca, "que el cielo lo prohíba, Gryffindor, ambos tienen que hacer las cosas mejor que esto." Volteó y caminó hacia la chimenea, luego volteó donde ellos.

"Raven, Kat, no pueden usar magia por dos semanas," dijo

"AH? Papá!" ambos dijeron. Severus levantó la mano.

"Papá nada, tal vez esto les enseñe a ser mas cuidadosos en el futuro. Ahora a sus habitaciones." Severus los hizo que se retiraran. Los niños se levantaron y caminaron hacia sus habitaciones con las cabezas bajas. Ambos eran muy inteligentes, y ya que sus padres son poderosos, ellos desarrollaron rápidamente la magia sin varita. Severus miró a Osiris y Crookshanks. "Y ustedes dos no verán televisión por todo un mes."

"_QUE?"_ gritó Osiris moviendo sus alas.

"_Un mes? Eso no es justo, a los niños solo le has dado dos semanas de castigo," _dijo Crookshanks.

"_Si, como es que nosotros estamos castigados por mas tiempo?"_ dijo Osiris. Severus sonrió mientras se sentó.

"Ustedes son mayores, por lo que su castigo debe ser mayor. Además, se olvidaron de algo que les dije hace varios años atrás? Si no me ven, yo no se nada, y puedo negarlo. Les juro que si Albus me llama a su oficina y me pregunta por que lo dientes de los de primer año están morados, o por que el campo de Quidditch se ha convertido en un piscina de gelatina, los encerraré en una jaula y los llevaré al salón de Trelawney por tres meses." Severus caminó hacia el estudio. Osiris miró a Crookhanks.

"_Vamos, será mejor que vayamos a los dormitorios de los Ravenclaws antes de salgan de clases,"_ Osiris dijo, mientras que Crookshanks saltó al piso.

"_Si, mejor será que saquemos esas hojas envenenadas de sus camas. Tal vez lo podamos dejar para el próximo semestre?"_ preguntó Crookshanks.

"_Siguiente semestre? Mi trasero! Todo esto será olvidado en algunos días. Nadie sospechará de nosotros. Después de todo, estamos castigados, y hemos aprendido nuestra lección. No es así?"_

"_Tienes razón, rendirse nunca, retroceder jamás,"_ dijo Crookshanks mientras Osiris se subía a su espalda.

"_Oh! Como adoro esa película. Me pregunto si después podremos ir a merodear la habitación de Harry y Pansy. Después de todo Severus nunca dijo que no podíamos mirar a otros."_


End file.
